The 2017 Villain Awards (Pilot)
by GrayestLobster7
Summary: The pilot for the coming soon fanfiction for the first time, the 2017 Villain Awards, about be written by my close FanFiction friend, Ghost Archer. (a spinoff fanfic from the upcoming Crossovers: Slimes of Doom)


**_Hello everybody, GrayestLobster7, A.K.A. Grayson, and I'm here for the first ever 2017 Villain Awards, from every franchises which includes; Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Anarchy Reigns, Dead Rising 2, Zootopia, The Angry Birds Movie, Undertale, Soul Calibur V, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Killer Instinct (2017), Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, God of War III, and Megamind. So anyways, without further ado, let's start with the pilot of the 2017 Villain Awards in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... LET'S GET OUR INNER VILLAIN ON!_**

 ** _(Also, I do not own everything, they are from their respective owners.)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Arrivals (Part 1)**

* * *

"Hello everybody, welcome to the 2017 Villain Awards, somewhere in Metro City, I'm your host, Lord Vortech, from Lego Dimensions!" Lord Vortech introduced himself. "We go on as of tonight to see who is the most baddest villain of them all, from the biggest titam to the smallest evil flower. Speaking of them, here comes the first limo of our first six villains from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time." Lord Vortech said as the limo stops and opens the door for the six villains.

The villains names appeared in their respective colors as they get out of the limo.

 **El Jefe**

 **Sherrif Toothpick**

 **The Grizz**

 **Penelope**

 **Ms. Decibel**

 **Cyrille Le Paradox**

"Good evening everyone, I, Cyrille Le Paradox, and the Le Paradox gang, are here for the 2017 Villain Awards. I hope I can win without the blasted Cooper Gang on our tails." Le Paradox said as he pounds his fist on his hand.

"Oh, um, yes, I'll make sure that never happens, Cyrille." Ms Decibel said as she and the Le Paradox gang walked into the building.

"And that was the Le Paradox gang everyone." Lord Vortech said as another limo appeared. "And another limo appeared and it's two villains from one of the most popular indie games imaginable, Undertale." Lord Vortech announced.

The two villains got out.

 **Chara**

 **Asriel "Flowey" Dreemurr**

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower, and this is my good friend and murderer, Chara." Flowey introduced himself and his partner.

Chara looks at the audience, does a "hello" pose, and walks in with Flowey going underground and goes inside the building instantly.

"That was the dastardly and murderous duo from Mt. Ebott." Lord Vortech said as the third limo pulls up. "And here are the villains from one of the scariest games of all, God of War III."

The gods came out of the limo and a titan walks to where the carpet is at.

 **Poseidon**

 **Hades**

 **Hermes**

 **Helios**

 **Hercules**

 **Cronos**

 **Zeus**

"Me, the gods, and Cronos will destroy any that stands in our way." Zeus said as his lightning bolt strikes the ground. "And you all have chosen wisely, mortals." Zeus smiled as he walked in the building with the other gods, and Cronos picking the roof up, goes inside the building, and puts the roof down.

"That was the evil gods and titan from Olympus." Lord Vortech said as the fourth limo pulls up. "Next up are the six villains from this very city of Metro City." Lord Vortech announced as the five villains got out and Tighten floating down to the carpet.

 **Destruction Worker**

 **Psycho Delic**

 **Hot Flash**

 **Judge Sludge**

 **The Conductor**

 **Tighten (Hal Stewart)**

"Good evening, Metro City, me and the Doom Syndicate are gonna win this award show." Tighten said as flexes his muscles.

"Those other villains are guilty for entering this competition." Judge Sludge says as he pounds his sludgy gavel on his hand.

"Relax, your sludgy honor, we got this, tell him Hot Flash." Psycho Delic said.

"Stop being judgmental, and villain up." Hot Flash told Judge Sludge what to do.

"Alright, let's do it." Judge Sludge said as he goes with his fellow members.

"Those villains can't ignore me forever, Vortech." The Conductor said as he walked into the building.

"And that was the four franchises which got voted for, there are still eight more franchises to go, and the award ceremony will begin. This is Lord Vortech, reporting live from the building of the 2017 Villain Awards, the Metro City Theater." Lord Vortech said as he points his staff to the building and then looks back to the audience. "And to be continued." Lord Vortech said as he walks away.

* * *

 ** _Me: And that was the first ever part of the 2017 Villain Awards (Pilot), there are still eight more franchises to go now that the villains from the four franchises are in. Please favorite this story and leave a review for this story so I can see how you are liking this so far. This is your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, GrayestLobster7, A.K.A. Grayson, signing off. Hey Dampierre, get me some coca-cola!_**

 ** _Dampierre: Yes, Grayson._**

* * *

 **Villains**

 **El Jefe**

 **Sheriff Toothpick**

 **The Grizz**

 **Penelope**

 **Ms. Decibel**

 **Cyrille Le Paradox**

 **Chara**

 **Asriel "Flowey" Dreemurr**

 **Poseidon**

 **Hades**

 **Hermes**

 **Helios**

 **Hercules**

 **Cronos**

 **Zeus**

 **Destruction Worker**

 **Psycho Delic**

 **Hot Flash**

 **Judge Sludge**

 **The Conductor**

 **Tighten (Hal Stewart)**


End file.
